otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lawless Family
Tate = | |ProfilePic = TateProfile.png|CharacterName = Tate Lawless|Sigil = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/HCiCXggrGz4 Ghost Town - American Outcast]|Height = 5'7"|Weight = 118|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Blue|Month = October|Day = 8th|Year = 1982|CurrentAge = 15|Birthplace = Temecula California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character|Species = Witch|PowerSource = Charmed}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery|Power Effect 1 = Tate can summon any object in his line of sight to him. This object must be smaller than he is, otherwise it requires a moment of concentration. People, and larger objects, require him to perform a ritual. This skill also allows Tate to summon and commune with and the . However he doesn't currently have the knowledge to actually do these things.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic|Power Effect 2 = While submerged in water Tate can use magic to dash up to 3 yards very quickly. To use this ability he must be able to submerge his entire body in water.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Magic + Wand|Power Effect 3 = When using his wand, Tate can conjure blasts of high-impact water projectiles, that hit with the force of a punch from an average build male. Casting them has a short wind up, and he can cast about six of them before he runs out of mana. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Mastery|Power Effect 4 = Tate is capable of various feats of magic that come naturally to witches, such as Scrying, Rituals, and various other powers. However his potential with most spells is amateur at best.}} |Notes Content = *Leena's younger brother. *After Leena died, he found a movable floorboard in her room, which revealed a small compartment where she kept her witchcraft-related notes and other occult objects. He's since started studying them, and is slowly learning how to perform magic on his own. :*He's having great difficulty learning from Leena's notes, as he is completely unable to manifest or magic, something that Leena was able to do from a very early age without even practicing. He's also not as studious as Leena was, making things more difficult. :*Whether or not he's as powerful as Leena was remains to be seen, however it's unlikely that he is. :*Due to him having only just begun practicing witchcraft over the passed year, he's not very accomplished. *His grandmother gave him his familiar for his 15th birthday, a Ferret that he named Loki. She also attempted to attune him to his natural element , however her withering age has made her magic weak, and the atunement didn't turn out quite right. *Because of Luana's spell, Tate believes that he and Hunter have always been friends over the years and this has retroactively made them best friends, despite the two of them having only actually met a little over a year ago. *Lost his virginity to Odie.}} |Height = 1'7"|Weight = 3|HairColor = Black / Grey|EyeColor = Black|Month = October|Day = 30th|Year = 1996|CurrentAge = <1|Birthplace = San Francisco, California|Nationality = American|Role = Tate's Familiar|Species = Animal - Familiar|PowerSource = Charmed|HarmNumber = |Power Color 1 = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology|Power Effect 1 = Loki is spiritually attuned to the element of . This grants him various traits: *Can breath water without drowning. *While in water he can transform into an otter, dramatically increasing his strength and agility. *He also has a resistance to supernatural energy effects.}} |Notes Content = *Loki is stronger and smarter than a typical ferret. *He loves the water and is an excellent swimmer. *He cannot transform into other animals, however he is capable of changing the color of his coat from white, to brown, to black, and any pattern and hue made up of those colors. *Also unlike a typical ferret, Loki has opposable thumbs on his front paws, allowing him to "grab" things. *Tate named him Loki because he was constantly getting into places her shouldn't be able to get into, and tends to move small objects, like keys and pens, into different places when no one is looking. Loki also has a tendency to tease the other animals on the farm in similar ways. *Unlike Lucifer, Loki requires a great deal of sleep, and generally sleeps 10 to 12 hours a day unless he's with Tate.}}}} |-|Leena = | |ProfilePic = LeenaProfile.png|CharacterName = Evelyn "Leena" Lawless|Sigil = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/pf2rDqakoi4 Katy Perry - Dark Horse]|Height = 5'6"|Weight = 118|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Hazel|Month = January|Day = 19th|Year = 1978|CurrentAge = 18|Birthplace = Temecula California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Charmed|HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Conjuration + Magic|Power Effect 1 = Leena is capable of conjuring and telepathically manipulating, , an occultic fusion of and elements. She can also transform any source of non-supernatural flames into Shadowfire, and has the ability to telepathically explode any source of open flames as a shockwave of Shadowfire, even that which isn't conjured by her.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic|Power Effect 2 = Leena is capable of various feats of magic that come naturally to witches, such as , , and various other powers.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Enchanting|Power Effect 3 = Due to Hailey's instruction on how to enchant objects with different elements, Leena is capable of performing enchants with unique effects. She also learns new enchants quite quickly. She can currently perform the following enchants, each lasting 20 minutes: : - Enchants an object with destructive , causing it to burn at 1700 degrees. Can be modified to become . The enchant will only burn those that Leena wants it to. : - Enchants an object with restorative . The object with radiate soothing mist, is cool to the touch, and helps to heal wounds more quickly. : - Enchants an object with powerful , anything hit by the object will be blasted away as if they were struck by something much larger.|Notes = Leena grasps the intricacies of enchanting very quickly, despite the short time she spent learning how to enchant objects. Her enchants generally last twice as long as they're supposed to as well.}} |Notes Content = *Leena's familiar is Lucifer. *Leena has had an unrequited crush on both of the twins since middle school. Only Lucas really ever paid it any attention, but never acted on it. **In recent times, she's grown fed up with the Twins and their attitudes, especially after the argument she got into with Lucas. She's been dating Leo since the beginning of summer vacation. *She's likely the most powerful of the main cast of characters. *Her mother and grandmother were witches, but both gave up their power to live normal lives. *She's extremely analytic and is able to easily see through lies. This annoys most people as she sometimes acts like a smart-ass. *Hates her first name. Her grandmother used to call her "Little Leena" when she was a kid, the name Leena stuck with her since. Not even Lucas and Yuri know her real name. *Plays Mono-Red in MTG. *She played a Ranger in DnD, however her Ranger died attempting to save one of Mandy Lane's characters at the end of their last campaign. **In their new campaign she plays a Female Half-Elf Arcane Gunslinger. Her character is very lucky and constantly gets out of situations that she shouldn't have. *Leena was killed in My Dear Sister when Maria stabbed her in the neck and then ripped her heart from her chest.}}}} |-|Lucifer = | |ProfilePic = LuciferProfile.png|CharacterName = Lucifer|Sigil = |Height = ?'?"|Weight = ??|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Violet|Month = October|Day = 30th|Year = 1992|CurrentAge = 4|Birthplace = Temecula California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Supporting Character|Species = Animal - Familiar|PowerSource = Charmed|HarmNumber = }} |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Shapeshifting + Magic|Power Effect 1 = Lucifer is capable of shapeshifting to take the form of any non-human animal that Leena has physically touched, however Lucifer will always be black in color, have deep purple-colored eyes, and will be female. In addition, Lucifer is twice as strong as an animal of her size and build |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Magic|Power Effect 2 = Lucifer can conjure and control , however not nearly as well as Leena could, and she can also travel to and from various other supernatural worlds, such as Tartarus, with little effort.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Shapeshifting|Power Effect 3 = Lucifer can become monstrously empowered, increasing in size and strength to up to triple of her current form's normal size and strength.|Power Color 2 = }} |Notes Content = *She can take the form of any animal that Leena had physically touched. However she will always have black fur, skin, and/or plumage, and will always have dark violet colored eyes. **She can transform into the following animals: ***Snake; Rattlesnake, California King Snake, and Rat Snake. ***Horse & Pony ***Livestock; Goat, Cow, Pig, Donkey, and Sheep ***Birds; Raven, Pigeon, Peahen, Chicken, and Finch ***Mouse & Rat ***Canine; Welsh Corgi, Siberian Husky, Labrador ***Black Cat ***Lizard ***Frog & Toad **She prefers to take the shape of reptiles and birds, though she will also assume the form of mammals if need be. **She has great difficulty assuming the form of creatures with gills, and cannot transform into bugs. **Out of all the forms she takes she prefers the over-sized Raven. *Though Lucifer is smart by animal standards, she can't really carry a conversation beyond a few basic points. Leena doesn't speak with Lucifer when around other people, even those that know she's a Witch, as she finds it awkward. *Lucifer can communicate with other animals if she transforms into them, but because most other animals are very unintelligent compared to herself or Leena, she rarely does it. *Many people think Leena just has a bunch of pets because she lives on a farm, when in actuality all of her pets are merely Lucifer's various transformations. *Now that Leena has been killed, if Lucifer is killed she cannot be reborn.}}}} |-|Jude = |Height = 5'4"|Weight = 150|HairColor = Light Brown|EyeColor = Hazel|Month = June|Day = 27th|Year = 1957|CurrentAge = 40|Birthplace = San Francisco, California|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = Uncharmed|HarmNumber = }} }} |-|Jason = |Height = 5'11"|Weight = 178|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Blue|Month = February|Day = 29th|Year = 1959|CurrentAge = 38|Birthplace = Visalia, California|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = }} }} Category:Family Category:Supporting Characters